NcMason.msg
Dialogue for Mason, Louis Salvatore's right hand man } {225}{}{Wander off} {226}{}{What's behind that door?} {227}{}{I want to see Mr. Salvatore.} {228}{}{Can I ask you where you get those laser pistols?} {229}{}{Word is, you Salvatores poisoned that Wright kid.} {230}{}{All right then, I'm leaving.} # 6. GET SMART (5) {240}{}{Beat it, retard. I ain't gonna be telling you again.} {241}{}{Tell me WHUT again?} # 7. I WANT TO SEE MR. SALVATORE (5, 11) {250}{}{Life's full of disappointments. Now GET, capiche?} {251}{}{(Sarcastic.) Behind that door? That door right there? Why, that's Mr. SALVATORE'S room. Now BEAT it.} {252}{}{I want to see Mr. Salvatore. I want a job.} {253}{}{Look, dipshit... do you still want to have your job tomorrow? I have some info about one of the other families in Reno that Mr. Salvatore's going to want to hear. So let me speak to him NOW.} {254}{}{Where do you get those laser pistols?} # 8. LOOK, DIPSHIT . . . (FAILED) (7) {265}{}{} {266}{}{Boy, you must be dumber than SHIT to be talking to me like that. One more word, just ONE more word, and yer a torch.} {267}{}{Girl, you must be dumber than SHIT to be talking to me like that. One more word, just ONE more word, and yer a torch.} {268}{}{I SAID, I want to see Mr. Salvatore.} {270}{}{(Leave quietly.)} # 9. LOOK, DIPSHIT . . . (SUCCEEDS) (7) {275}{}{(His face reddens. He suddenly speaks to the air.) Excuse me, Mr. Salvatore, this is Mason. } {276}{}{This... man ...says he's got something you wanna hear.} {277}{}{This... woman ...says she's got something you wanna hear.} {278}{}{(Wait...)} {279}{}{(Attack Mason before he can continue.)} # 10. I WANT TO SEE MR. SALVATORE. I WANT A JOB. (7) {285}{}{Look, maybe you ain't HEARD, tribal, but this's Salvatore's place. MY job is to make sure the boss ain't bothered by yapping dogs like you. Now run back to yer tribe and cook up one of yer people for dinner.} # 11. WHERE DO YOU GET THOSE LASER PISTOLS? (5, 7, 10) {295}{}{These pistols? Aw, gee, I can't rightly say. I just plumb forgot. (Scowls.) Look, tribal. If you don't shove off right now, I'm going to turn you into a torch. Now get.} {298}{}{Okay! I'm going, I'm going.} {299}{}{Leave quietly.} # 12. FINAL STRAW (6, 8) {305}{}{I WARNED you, asshole, now you're... (Mason suddenly pauses, listening to something you can't hear. After a moment, his teeth clench.) Mr. Salvatore says you may come in... } {1305}{}{.} {306}{}{Oh, I'll be going in all right. After I kill you.} {307}{}{Thanks, assholio, I'll be sure to mention your manners to Mr. Salvatore.} {308}{}{All right then.} # 13. WARNING ABOUT MR. SALVATORE BEFORE GOING IN (56) {315}{}{(Mason stops you.) Look… (Leans in, lowers voice.) ...some ground rules, boy. } {316}{}{Look… (Leans in, lowers voice.) ...Some ground rules, girl. } {317}{}{Don't waste Mr. Salvatore's time, and don't give him any bullshit, or you'll answer to me.} {318}{}{Understood.} {319}{}{Yeah, yeah, whatever. Get out of my way.} # 14. WARNING ABOUT MR. SALVATORE BEFORE GOING IN (13) {325}{}{(Mason stops you again.) I ain't DONE yet. You show him RESPECT. You call him *Mr. Salvatore* at all times, and when he talks, you *shut up and listen.* Understand?} {327}{}{Last chance, Mason: Get the hell out of my way.} # 15. WARNING ABOUT MR. SALVATORE BEFORE GOING IN (14) {335}{}{One day, you and me are gonna work out this problem you got with authority.} {336}{}{I haven't got a problem. Everything's cool.} {337}{}{Blow me.} # 16. PATIENCE = 0 (5, 7, 10, 13, 14, 15, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 27, 30, 34, 35, 36, 42, 53, 56, 57, 58, 59) {345}{}{Awright, that DOES it, smartass! You crossed the line…(Cracks knuckles.)…now yer gonna get hurt.} {346}{}{Hurt? William?} {347}{}{Let's dance.} {348}{}{No, YOU'RE the one who's gonna get HURT! You HEAR ME, MASON?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GONNA GET H --} # 17. MISSION ONE LLOYD = MASON (WTG) {355}{}{'Bout time you showed, boy. } {356}{}{'Bout time you showed, girl. } {357}{}{'Bout time you showed. Don't know why Mr. Salvatore would hire porn trash, but I ain't gonna question him on it. } {358}{}{This bum that stole from Mr. Salvatore, his name's Lloyd. Mr. Salvatore wants him dead and that money he stole back. When you done the job, report back to ME, understand? Think you can handle that?} {359}{}{Where can I find Lloyd?} {360}{}{What does Lloyd look like?} {361}{}{How much did he steal?} {362}{}{Why aren't YOU tracking down Lloyd?} {364}{}{Sure. Thanks, Mason.} {365}{}{I can handle it. Now stand back and let me get to work.} {366}{}{I already took care of the Lloyd "situation."} # 18. QUESTION NODE? (19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26) {375}{}{Yeah? Like what?} {381}{}{That's all I need to know. Thanks, Mason.} {382}{}{That's all I need to know. Stand back and let me get to work, Mason.} # 19. WHERE CAN I FIND LLOYD? (17, 18) {390}{}{He's been laying low, so tracking him down's gonna be YOUR job, boy. } {391}{}{He's been laying low, so tracking him down's gonna be YOUR job, girl. } {392}{}{Best bet? Check some of the bars along Virgin street. Lloyd might be running another hustle there.} {393}{}{I had some other questions'} # 20. WHAT DOES LLOYD LOOK LIKE? (17, 18) {400}{}{Lloyd? Hell'he's 'bout average height, white, brown hair. Last I saw him, he had a tan shirt, and dark brown scarf. He probably ain't changed his clothes since I saw him last.} {401}{}{You know, oddly enough, that describes a LOT of people I've seen since I left Arroyo.} # 21. SIMILAR MODELS (20) {410}{}{Haw! You're telling me. Names are about the only way to tell people apart nowadays. You'd think there's only ten kinds of people in the world. (Leans in.) Way I figure it, there was some big cloning accident in the past.} # 22. HOW MUCH DID HE STEAL? (17, 18) {420}{}{About a thousand chips. Now look, that ain't nothin' to Mr. Salvatore, but he's got this policy with regards to people who take ANYTHING from him. If I were you, I'd remember that. Mr. Salvatore's gonna want EVERY chip back.} # 23. WHY AREN'T YOU TRACKING DOWN LLOYD? (17, 18) {430}{}{I been keeping my eyes open, but Lloyd's been pretty careful about keeping out of sight...from Salvatore eyes, anyway. I'm betting the boss figures you might have better luck, being new in town an' all.} {431}{}{Yeah, whatever. I'm outta --} {432}{}{I had some other qu --} {433}{}{All right then, I'll go check --} # 24. CHILL. I WAS JUST CURIOUS. (57) {440}{}{All right then.} {442}{}{That's all I need to know. Now back off and let me get to work.} # 26. YOU FOUND LLOYD? (WTG) {465}{}{You found Lloyd yet?} {466}{}{(Scowls.) You BETTER have some good news for me. You found Lloyd yet?} {467}{}{(Scowls.) You BETTER have some good news for Mr. Salvatore or yer gonna be sleeping with the radscorpions.} {468}{}{No, not yet. I had some more questions about Lloyd…} {470}{}{Yeah, I found Lloyd.} {472}{}{No, I think he left town with the cash.} {473}{}{Not yet. Sorry to bother you.} # 27. LAST TIME (18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 24, 25, 26, 57) {480}{}{Hold on a minute there, speedy. I'll make this REAL clear so you can understand: Don't talk to me again until you find Lloyd. Or you're gonna make me mad. Now do your JOB.} {481}{}{All right, all right…} {482}{}{Bite me, Mason.} # 28. LAST TIME (26) {490}{}{I told you not to come back until you found Lloyd…I TOLD you. (Taps his head.) Are you stupid?! Must be, cause here you are talking to me again. Stupid…and DEAD.} {491}{}{Let's go, shitheel.} {492}{}{Bring it on.} {493}{}{No, YOU'RE the one who's STUPID AND DEAD! You HEAR ME, MASON?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S STU --} # 29. NO, HE LEFT TOWN WITH THE CASH (26) {500}{}{(Stares at you in disbelief.) You screwed it up. We give you a simple job, and you screw. It. Up. } {501}{}{You must be the STUPIDEST son of a bitch alive. } {502}{}{You must be the STUPIDEST bitch alive. } {503}{}{(Sneers, reaches for weapons.) Time to die, tribal.} {506}{}{No, YOU'RE the one who's gonna DIE! You HEAR ME, MASON?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GONNA D --} # 30. SUCCESS (26) {514}{}{Well, why the hell didn't you say so in the FIRST place, idiot? Go tell Mr. Salvatore what you found.} {515}{}{(Nods, frowning slightly.) Well, awright then…go tell Mr. Salvatore what you found.} {516}{}{Oh, REALLY? Is THAT what I should do? Thanks, Mason. Without you, I wouldn't even know how to get from place to place. Sheesh. Idiot.} {517}{}{All right.} # 31. FLOAT MESSAGE: DONE JOB? (WTG) {520}{}{You done the job yet?} # 32. FLOAT MESSAGE: GO SEE THE BOSS (WTG) {525}{}{Go see Mr. Salvatore. He's waiting for you.} # 33. TRIBUTE = MASON (WTG) {530}{}{Awright, then. You're gonna be a one-man collection agency. Drill's simple: Visit Renesco's Pharmacy on Commercial Row, collect the tribute, 1000 chips, then bring it back here.} {531}{}{All right...anything else?} # 34. RETURN FROM RENESCO (WTG) {535}{}{You collect the tribute yet?} {536}{}{(Frowns.) You collect the tribute yet?} {537}{}{(Scowls.) You BETTER have the money this time, dipshit. Mr. Salvatore's waiting.} {539}{}{Where was I supposed to collect from again?} {540}{}{Renesco's giving me shit. Says he gave two weeks ago, and he shouldn't have to pay for another month.} {542}{}{Uh...got it. Here's the money.} {543}{}{Did it, but I don't have the money on me…} {544}{}{Almost. I'll have it next time, Mason.} {546}{}{I got your tribute right here...dead man.} # 35. RENESCO'S? (34) {555}{}{*Renesco's Pharmacy.* On the West Side. A thousand chips. Now get going.} {556}{}{That's all I need to know. Now stand back and let me get to work, Mason.} # 36. WARNING (34, 35, 38, 39, 59) {565}{}{Hold on a minute there, speedy. I'll make this REAL clear so you can understand: Don't talk to me again until you get that money from Renesco. Or you're gonna make me mad. Now do your JOB.} # 37. LAST TIME (34) {575}{}{I told you not to come back until you got that money…I TOLD you. (Taps his head.) Are you stupid?! Must be, cause here you are talking to me again. Stupid…and DEAD.} # 38. RENESCO'S GIVING ME SHIT. (34) {585}{}{(Mason's eyes narrow.) So friggin' what? You tell him who you worked for?} {586}{}{Yes.} {587}{}{Well, no.} # 39. YES. (38) {595}{}{Then did you SHOW him who you worked for?} {596}{}{Show him?} {598}{}{Uh, no. I'll have it next time, Mason.} # 40. NO. (38, 39) {605}{}{What, I gotta hold your HAND?! Easiest goddamn thing in the world, and you come crying to me …May-son, May-son, so and so ain't paying his tribute.…} {606}{}{Now hold on...} # 41. IF PLAYER KILLED RENESCO. (WTG) {615}{}{(As soon as he sees you, Mason sneers.) Just the dumb mother fucker I was looking for. } {617}{}{You can't collect tribute from dead people. (Reaches for his weapons.) You done screwed up but GOOD.} {618}{}{Yeah, well, I was getting tired of you anyway...} {619}{}{No, YOU'RE the one who's DONE SCREWED UP BUT GOOD! You HEAR ME, MASON?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S DONE FU --} # 42. PLAYER GOT MONEY. (34) {625}{}{(Mason nods, seems disappointed.) Heh. Thought we'd bled ol' Renesco of his last dime. All right then, well…take it in to the boss. (Frowns.) Go on now.} # 43. GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE. (WTG) {635}{}{Get outta here. Mr. Salvatore don't want to do business with you no more.} # 44. GUARD = MASON (WTG) {640}{}{Awright, the boss says you're coming along on a little TRANSACTION we're doing. Make sure you come armed…don't bring no pea-shooters…then come back and talk to me.} {642}{}{Mr. Salvatore said you were to give me a laser pistol.} {643}{}{What is this transaction were doing?} {644}{}{I'm ready to go right now. Let's do it.} {645}{}{Give me some time to get ready, and I'll come back.} # 45. SALVATORE SAID YOU WERE GOING TO GIVE ME A LASER PISTOL. (44, 46, 49) {655}{}{Yeah, that's the word. Here you go…don't be playing with it, neither. You hurt ANYONE with that thing, and I'll shoot you dead.} {656}{}{Can you teach me how to use this?} {658}{}{All right then, I'm good to go. Let's do it.} # 46. WHAT IS THIS TRANSACTION WE'RE DOING? (44, 45, 49, 51, 52) {665}{}{(Sneers.) If the boss didn't tell you, then you ain't gotta know. So shut your hole…and don't be telling anyone about what's going on, neither, or I'll make sure you never say anything again.} # 47. I'M READY TO GO RIGHT NOW. (45, 46, 49, 51, 52) {675}{}{Let's go then.} {676}{}{Follow him and the other Salvatores into the desert...} # 48. GIVE ME SOME TIME TO GET READY . . . (44, 45, 46, 49, 51, 52) {685}{}{Make sure you hurry up. We only got a 24 hour window before the deal's off. You miss it, and I'll make sure you rot in Golgotha.} {686}{}{Don't you worry. I'll be there.} # 49. RETURN . . . (WTG) {695}{}{You got enough beauty sleep? Maybe NOW yer ready to go?} {696}{}{What is this transaction were doing again?} {697}{}{Yes. Let's do it.} {698}{}{I need a little more time, then I'll be back.} {699}{}{Can you teach me how to use this pistol?} # 50. RETURN LATE . . . (WTG) {705}{}{I been itching to kill you for a LONG time… I WARNED you what would happen if you were late.} {706}{}{Well, pardon fucking me for not having a watch.} {707}{}{No, YOU'RE the one was WARNED! You HEAR ME, MASON?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS WARN --} # 51. WHY DO I NEED . . . (52) {715}{}{Why izzit you gotta question every thing I say?! Look: The OTHER party at this transaction ain't gonna be hurt by these lightbringers, okay? So make sure you have something ELSE with you.} # 52. CAN YOU TEACH ME . . . (45, 49, 51) {725}{}{(Grunts.) Goddammit…look, first off, hold it like THIS. (Adjusts your grip.) Now, the loading chamber is here…(After an hour, and some practice, Mason has improved your skill with Energy Weapons.)} {726}{}{So, why do I need something other than this? These pistols seem pretty powerful.} {728}{}{Well, I'm good to go. Let's do it.} {729}{}{All right then. Give me some time to get ready, and I'll come back.} # 53. MADE MAN. (WTG) {735}{}{(Grunts.) Hey, there…} {736}{}{Take the items.} # 54. MADE MAN 2. (53) {745}{}{Also, we Salvatores'we got a special UNDERSTANDING with Miss Kitty down at the Cat's Paw. And Eldridge over at the weapons store…and at Renesco's. (Winks.) Have fun.} {746}{}{Thanks, Mason.} {747}{}{Gee, Mason, thanks…except next time, why don't you call me, "sir?" I'd like that. HA HA HA HA HA HA...} {748}{}{Gee, Mason, thanks…except next time, why don't you call me, "ma'am?" I'd like that. HA HA HA HA HA HA...} # 55. MADE MAN 2. (WTG) {755}{}{Hello'sir.} {756}{}{Hello...ma'am.} # 56. LOOK, DIPSHIT . . . (SUCCEEDS) (9) {765}{}{(Mason pauses, listening to something you can't hear. After a moment, his teeth clench.) Mr. Salvatore says you may come in, } {766}{}{Thanks, assholio. I'll be sure to mention your manners to Mr. Salvatore.} # 57. WHY AREN'T YOU TRACKING DOWN LLOYD? (23) {775}{}{(Eyes narrow.) Of course, if you're IMPLYING I ain't doing my JOB, then you and I can have a discussion up close and personal right now. Mr. Salvatore ain't gonna ask what happened to your sorry ass.} {776}{}{I'm not implying that you aren't doing your job, splinterdick. I'm TELLING you.} {777}{}{Calm down. I was just curious.} {778}{}{This conversation is starting to bore me. I'm outta here.} # 58. EXTORTION ASSIGNMENT (33) {785}{}{Don't let gramps give you any bullshit…if he does, tell him you work for Mr. Salvatore. That should clear up any misunderstandings. You got that?} {786}{}{Got it. Now stand back and let me get to work.} # 59. NO 2. (40) {795}{}{Grow some BALLS, boy, and take *care of it.*} {796}{}{Shoulda figured this would happen, sending a woman to do man's work. Quit your *bitching* and take *care of it.*} {797}{}{I'll take care of it, then. Thanks, Mason. You've been a BIG help.} {798}{}{I'll take care of it, then.} {799}{}{Oh, I'll take care of it. Starting with you.} # 60. IF SALVATORE WAS ASSASSINATED (WTG) {805}{}{Poor Mr. Salvatore...he was gettin' pretty old. Guess he finally breathed his last.} {806}{}{*Snff*...Mr. Salvatore...he was like a Dad to me.} {807}{}{I loved that wheezing old cripple. Now he's dead, and he'll never know how I felt.} # 61. IF PC KILLED RENESCO BEFORE TALKING TO MASON (WTG) {815}{}{(Sneers when he sees you.) I heard Renesco had an "accident." Word on the street you had something to do with it. Just so you know, he was one of OURS, tribal. I figure you owe us...in blood.} {818}{}{No, YOU'RE the one who's gonna RETIRE! You HEAR ME, MASON?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GONNA R --} # 62. ACCUSE MURDER (5, 7, 10) {825}{}{(Mason's face goes stone cold, then he reaches for his weapons.)} {826}{}{I don't think you'll find killing ME as easy as poisoning that kid...} # 63. TRADE DISRUPTED (WTG) {835}{}{Nevermind. The job was canceled. Get outta here.} # 64. GO SEE THE BOSS {840}{}{Glad you finally got back. The boss wants to see you.} # END LINES {5735}{}{. Mr. Salvatore sent word of yer promotion. Congrats. I got some stuff for you 'lessee' (He hands you an armload of items.) Careful with that stuff…} {5765}{}{.} }} Category:Fallout 2 dialogue files pl:NCMASON.MSG ru:NcMason.msg uk:NcMason.msg